The death of the Don
by tk-622
Summary: chapeter 2 has been changed! my story is the point of view Joey,Luigi and Toni after the death of Don Salvatore
1. Default Chapter

**The Death of the Don**

**By Alex Vargas**

Disclaimer: all character and scenarios presented in this story is property of RockStar games, I am not associated in any way with rockstar games and all events are from my imagination.

**Chapter 1**

It all began with a simple phone call, well it actually began with the murder of a man, this answer was answered by Toni Cipriani, one of the most important figures in the Leone family, Cipriani as all mafia members had a violent temper and recently started brewing bad blood with the Triads in Chinatown, Cipriani answered to the called in his mother's restaurant, which was called Momma's Restaurant, in mafia territory in which he heard a very urgent message

"Tony, we are under attack in the Leone estate, they killed the boss" the voice that called with such a frightening message came to an abrupt end.

Cipriani run to a closet in which he had tons of guns, in a panicked way he grabbed the first gun he could-a shotgun- and ran to his car, once in his car he called to the Leone estate, only to find that he was the only one alive in the place.

He searched on the grounds, but no one was found, the one that killed various mafia thugs ant their boss was gone…

Cipriani got on his car and drove to Luigi's club, which was a combination of a brothel and a strip club, to search for the club's owner, Luigi Coretelli, which was another important figure in the Leone family.

Luigi was conducting business as usual when one of his security guard came and told him

"Mr.T is in your office, sir"

At the sound of this message, Luigi went to his office, in there he saw Tony Cipriani, and there was something strange with Cipriani, something Luigi had never seen before from this character, Tony was nervous…

"Luigi" said Cipriani with a panicked voice which then continued "the boss is dead and his bodyguard too"

Luigi couldn't believe what he had just heard

"I got a call from one of his bodyguard at the moment of the attack" continued Cipriani, "It was a fucking massacre, they all died"

"That's impossible" said a panicked Luigi; "it was jus hours ago that he left my club" continued Luigi, "he was with eight guards, who the fuck can pull something like this"

"Maybe it was the Triads as a response to their fish factory, those fucking son of bitches are growing stronger each moment, shit they would have mop the floor with us if it wasn't for that guy"

"Does Joey know about this" asked Luigi

"You and I are the only ones that know" said Tony

"We have to go tell him" said Luigi which then added "this shit is gonna devastate him"

The two mafia men went outside, but not without two guards as protection, and got on a Mafia Sentinel, which was the car in which all mafia men drove, Luigi and Cirpriani stopped talking because they still didn't wanted to alert anyone of their boss' death.

They arrived at Joey's garage near Harwood, and then went inside alone, they found Joey fooling around with Misty, which was one of Luigi's hookers and coincidentally Joey's favorite girl

"Hello boss, nice to see ya" said Misty

Luigi ignored Misty "Joey" he paused for a very short moment and then said "we need to talk" then he looked at Misty and said "privately"

"Sure thing Luigi" and then told Misty "could you give us a moment sweetheart"

Misty then leaved the room

"Joey, the boss…your father, was murdered" said Cipriani

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Who did it" said Joey in a voice full of anger "was it the Forelli?" asked Joey with his anger increasing even more, if that was even possible.

"We don't know who did it…we think that it could have been the Triads" said Luigi

In that moment Toni's cell phone rang

"Who is this" said Toni, he was still panicked because any moment know the same guys could come and kill them, jus ass they killed their boss.

"Toni you are not going to believe this" said a voice which Toni recognized immediately

"What is it 8-ball?" said Toni with a small amount of anger in his voice caused by the interruption.

"The trap didn't work" continued 8-ball "he never even entered the car"

At that moment Toni dropped the phone and realized who the one to blame this massacre was, it was the man they betrayed and thought for dead…until know.


	2. new alliances

Chapter 2 

Don Salvatore was head of the Leone family and the most powerful man in the island of Portland, before his death Salvatore was fighting a war against the Columbian Cartel which recently introduced a new drug called SPANK which damaged deeply the Salvatore family.

Recently they hired what they thought was a nameless thug which used to be with the Cartel, but was betrayed in a bank heist and was shot by his own girlfriend, he was left for dead, the betrayed men started working for the Salvatore family with the intention of making money and in the process find the ones who betrayed him…and kill them.

Two days passed when Joey's Leone father was killed, because he was Salvatore's only son and the closest to him he became the new head of the Leone family but all he could feel was anger, each passing moment he was growing more impatient to kill his father's murderer.

"Our police informants have told us that they had found the guy in Staunton" said Cipriani "he also says that he could be involved with the yakuza"

"What do we know about them?" asked Joey

"We know one of their places of operation, its called Kenji´s Casino" answered Toni, he was tired, and this was obvious by the look in his eyes

"I want that place under surveillance" said Joey "I also want you to send some people to confirm this rumor and you look tire why don't you go get some sleep"

"Ok I will bye Joey"

Cipriani woke up to the sound of his cell phone

"Who is this" asked Toni

"I'm just calling to tell you to stay away from our boy" said a female voice that Toni Had never heard before

"Who the fuck is this?" asked Cipriani, he was clearly angry, for he was woken up from his nap

"Your men are already dead" said the female voice and then hung up

Cipriani realized about what she was talking about, he put his regular clothes up, grabbed his shotgun and went to the Leone Estate to tell Joey what had happened

It was a dark cold night, he entered the house and found Joey in the living room, he was drinking directly from a bottle of scotch, Cipriani told him the news

"HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPENED?" asked a infuriated Joey to Cipriani

"Joey, relax ok just calm do…" said Cipriani

Joey infuriated threw the bottle of scotch to the wall

"How the fuck do you expect me to calm down knowing that that son of a bitch is walking freely around the city" although he was angry, Joey's voice changed to a voice filled with sadness

"Don't worry Joey, I guarantee that we will find this son of a bitch and when we do you know that he is going to wish us for a quick death"

Joey found a little comfort in Cipriani's words

"Can you leave me alone for a moment please" said a calmed Joey

"Sure thing kid"

Cipriani left, Joey went upstairs into what was now his room, he went to the window and stared at the sea, he started thinking, he asked himself what would his father had done in his place

He reached to the phone and called Cipriani

"Inform to guys that tomorrow there is going to be a meeting at Luigi's club at 5 P.M"

Cipriani agreed

After that Joey hang up and went to bed…

The next day finally arrived just as it was the day before it was a cold day, and it was already 5 P.M

Joey, behind him was his security guard who was carrying a briefcase with his left hand and a shotgun with his right hand

They entered Luigis club and went upstairs to a room where they could watch the show, at the door they were two security guards, one of them opened the door for him and said

"They are waiting for you sir" said the one that opened the door

Joey entered with his security behind him, the room was a big one, there was a huge round table at the middle where was seated Toni, Luigi and four other men, these men were dressed in very elegant suits and smoking Cuban cigars but they were never as close to the Don as was Luigi and Toni

Joey grabbed a seat, and his security handed him the briefcase

"Toni did you found anything about our informant?"

"Apparently he was killed while he was fishing" answered Cipriani to Joey's question

Joey didn't like the news but at this point, there was nothing they could do about it

"As you know this man..."

He opened the briefcase and took out the picture of the man they were looking for, he had recently got it from the police files, he later added

"…is responsible for the death of my father, we also know that he is currently in the employment of the Yakuza in Staunton Island"

"Yes Joey but in our current state we cannot do an open attack at him" said Cipriani "what do you have in mind"

"I am well aware of that Toni, we cannot go even near him, I have something different in mind"

"And what would that be?" asked one man that was beside Luigi

Joey had a smiled in his face, this was a surprise for them for he had not smile since his father's death

"that's easy Moe" said Joey "we have to make alliances with other groups"

To be continued


End file.
